bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Sorrow Sibyl Eliza
Sorrow Sibyl Eliza Skill 'Cold Darkness' Assault (65% boost to Atk power of Water and Dark types & boosts damage produced during Spark) 'Burst 'Chrono Ice Barrier (15 combo Water and Dark attack on all enemies & probable Poison effect; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Nadel Azurite (18 combo Water and Dark attack on all enemies, adds Water, Earth and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & boosts Atk and critical hit rate; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 18 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Eliza is known as the Goddess of Water, one of the six Sibyl Sisters, and one of the Fresh Blood Sisters. She fought with Freya due to their differences in beliefs of humans. Freya believed that humans were capable of loving, but Eliza thought that humans were cruel creatures that would do anything to achieve their needs. It was not long before Eliza stabbed Freya with her ice blades. Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Eliza boosts Atk of Water and Dark units by 65%. This gives some squads more of a variety of units to choose from. The Spark damage boost is quite nice, but it's not the best. 50% Spark damage boost isn't as good as Rosetta and Raaga's Leader Skill. Overall, this Spark buff is still good to use as every little damage counts. Additionally, this Leader Skill does not benefit all units, only Water and Dark units. When compared to Ultor's Leader Skill, Ultor boosts Atk and Def by 50% and this is to all units. Brave Burst Score: 5/10 This BB has two elements: Water and Dark. With multiple elements, Eliza will never deal weak damage. Neat, huh? However, this BB has a low damage modifier of 200%. At least Eliza has a chance of poisoning the target, but that won't benefit you much in the long run if the boss is immune to Poison. Perhaps, this can be useful as the Poison eats away 10% of the boss's HP. Overall, this BB isn't all that useful due to its low utility. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Eliza's SBB utilizes a 420% damage modifier. This is a relatively low modifier and combined with Eliza's relatively low Atk stat, Eliza won't be dealing much damage with this SBB. It's also quite unfortunate that this SBB takes a lot of BC to fill. Don't worry. Eliza has a Water, Earth, and Dark elemental buff. This is very handy as this gives your squad more enemies to deal strong damage to. This definitely has a use in Frontier Hunter for those lacking Shida. But that's not all! Eliza acts like Kuda. How? Eliza provides a 80% Atk buff and a 40% critical rate buff. This 20% lower than Kuda's buffs, but Eliza's buffs are still good, considering she's a free unit. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 As a Leader, Eliza isn't bad to use, but not all that great either. She provides the 65% Atk boost to support Water and Dark units. However, this amount isn't enough for Eliza to take a unit down with her normal attack, especially with her low stats. The Spark damage boost isn't useful as Sparks barely occur in Arena. Eliza's Drop Check is just around average as it is 20 BC on normal attack. Unfortunately, Eliza doesn't deal as much damage with her normal attack. With Eliza's low stats, it will be hard for her to deal a sufficient amount of damage, especially with the new 7* units coming out and dominating the metagame. Stats Score: 6/10 Eliza has stats that are even lower than an average 6* unit. Her Lord stats don't even come close to 2000. Not to mention that her imp boosts are very low to make up the loss. Her Lord HP stat is also in the lacking department as it barely reaches 6000. Rec is quite low, but it doesn't serve much of a problem with the HC buffers and healers available in the game. In terms of typing, my type preference for Eliza is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Despite Eliza's low stats, Eliza is actually very useful in many different situations. The most notable place is Frontier Hunter. In Frontier Hunter, you earn more points when dealing more elemental weakness hits. When combo-ed with Sola, your squad will be able to utilize all elements with their buffs combined. Eliza serves as a very good substitute for Shida, especially with the fact that Eliza attacks with her SBB unlike Shida who does not. However, Eliza provides a critical rate buff, which can cause an abnormal distribution of damage in Frontier Hunter. Unless you plan on dealing high damage and killing enemies as fast as possible, Eliza isn't too useful in Frontier Hunter. How about in Raid? Eliza offers a lot of type coverage. If you are worried about item drops in Raid, utilizing three elements helps even out the damage throughout all of the boss's body parts. The Atk and critical rate buffs also help contribute to high damage outputs. Conclusion Total Score: 7.0/10 Did you know it takes a total of three of every elemental Pot to evolve all of the Sibyl Sisters from 5* to 6*? Speaking of the number three, it takes 3 million Zel to evolve all of them from 5* to 6*. Would you like to see Grand Gaia Chronicles: Sibyl Sisters in the future? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Eliza! Did you get Eliza back when she was first released? If so, was she difficult to defeat back then? And if you got her recently, how will she help your squad? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Ice Legend Selena *Passion Sibyl Freya *Fatalshot Andaria *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid Category:Blog posts